chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizad
Gizad, also known as The Scribe, is a deity worshiped by the five 'intelligent' races of Arland. Gizad is the god of knowledge, history and writing and of astronomy. The religion of Gizad is old, dating back to when the elves were young and the dwarves had yet to leave their mountain home. The Gnomes claim that Gizad presented himself to them before any of the other races though the Elves and Dwarves have records that might conflict with this assertion. It is said that Gizad knows everything that has ever been written. Mythology Home Domain Gizad, the scholar, makes his home in The Eternal Library which is an area in the Godsrealm of the Astral Plane. History ''Pre-Silence Post-Silence At the conclusion of the Great Silence ,Gizad emerged as one of the remaining Greater Gods. The humans placed him as one of the Five Gods, the Pentos . Beliefs Knowledge, particularly the raw knowledge of ideas, is supreme. An idea has no weight, but it can move mountains. The greatest gift of humankind, an idea outweighs anything made by mortal hands. Knowledge is power and must be used with care, but hiding it away from others is never a good thing. Stifle no new ideas, no matter how false and crazed they seem; rather, let them be heard and considered. Never slay a singer, nor stand by as others do so. Spread knowledge wherever it is prudent to do so. Curb and deny falsehoods, rumor, and deceitful tales whenever you encounter them. Write or copy lore of great value at least once a year and give it away. Sponsor and teach bards, scribes, and record keepers. Spread truth and knowledge so that all folk know more. Never deliver a message falsely or incompletely. Teach reading and writing to those who ask (if your time permits), and charge no fee for the teaching. Paladins Those who have become Oathsworn to Gizad have the following restrictions to weapons and armor: # No metal armor (cloth / leather only) # No edged weapons (maces, clubs, staves, etc.) Paladins of Gizad gain the following additional abilities: *Comprehend Languages *Aura of Holy Light Oaths These are a few of the oaths sworn by those who would become Paladins of Gizad: *Protect the Halls of Knowledge and those within them *Educate the ignorant *Defend the weak *Uphold the law. *Preserve knowledge. Sacred Items *'Metal: Copper or bronze *'Animal: '''Owl *'Season: 'Autumn *'Element: Air *'Prime Hour: '''Night *'Holy Symbol': A triangle within a circle with multiple variations *see below *'Favored Weapon: Staff ]] Followers All followers of Gizad recognize each other as brothers or sisters of the god of knowledge. His human followers are commonly referred to as Pilgrims whose base is the Temple of the Scribe, in the city of Kel Arn. Pilgrims swear to uphold the Rule and dedicate themselves to acquiring, administering, and protecting knowledge. Members of the Temple might remain cloistered in temples in cities or venture into the more rural temples to assist in spreading literacy. His Gnomish followers are commonly referred to as Gizadi or Scribes. The Elven followers are expert astronomers, studying their passing and constellations to understand the great workings of the gods above. According to myth, he set a single star in the night's sky to guide all of his followers on their travels; the Pilgrim's Star. His halfling followers are commonly referred to as Sages. His dwarven followers are commonly referred to as Rune Singers. Among the Races Humans Within humanity, there are several denominations of Gizadi worship: the Berkozi which were influenced by the Gnomes of Berk, the Ashanti who were influenced by the great library temples of the Ishtari empire and the Torbril who were influenced by the Norbril halflings of the North Marches. Symbols Gizad, like many deities, has common themes within the holy symbols used by his followers. Regardless of race, Gizad's holy symbol has some common elements: # The symbol is located within a circle. # The symbol incorporates three 'arms' that are focused on the center in a triangular pattern. # The symbol has a space at the center for a gem, crystal or other detail. Gizad-Symbol-01b.png|Variation on the Torbril symbol of the Humans Gizad-Symbol-01a.png|Variation on the Torbril symbol of the Humans Gizad-Symbol-01.png|Variation on the Torbril symbol of the Humans Gizad-symbol-01.jpg|Medallion of the Berkozi symbol of the Gnomes. Flag-gizad-01.png|Flag of the Berkozi denomination of Gizad. Triduco-01.jpg|The Triduco symbol of the Berkozi of Gizad. Denominations category=Denomination category=Gizad Organizations Order/Gizad Follower's Gear Item/Gizad Holy Sites Temples category=Temple category=Gizad Towers Far more common in cities and towns than the remote wilderness, temples of Gizad resemble libraries filled with acolytes huddled over desks covered in books, maps, and scrolls. Many support themselves by selling writing implements, services, or maps, often to adventurers. Most temples include extensive binderies to aid cloistered clerics in producing religious tracts and volumes that will form the basis of future libraries. Priories The common form of Gizadi Temples are in the form of Priories. Priories are lead by Priors. Rituals & Holidays Gizad's followers perform many rituals in his service. *The Naming: 'When a child follower of Gizad achieves his or her twelfth year (or equivalent for nonhuman worshipers), local clerics perform a private ceremony known as the Naming. They reveal to the youth his or her "True Name", a secret signifier that represents that being's true essence. One's True Name is used only in personal prayer to the Lord of Knowledge and should not be shared with anyone. Gizadi believe that knowing one's True Name gives power over that person, and hence do not mention it even to their closest friends or relatives. *The Accounting:'' At the conclusion of harvest, in the last few weeks of autumn, the temples of Gizad will begin an annual project whereby they enscribe a record of the harvest's bounty, a record of the births and deaths of the year as well as a narrative account of any major events during the past year. This process must be concluded no later than Candlequick, at the end of the month of Malen *''The Remembrance'' The remembrance is the one year anniversary of the death of a family member or friend. It is an occasion where candles are lit, messages or letters are sent to update the departed with what's happened over the year that they've been gone. There is usually only one ritual of remembrance for each person who has passed from this world. It's a a common demonstration both of the followers knowledge of the calendar ( to accurately predict the ritual) and to have a final opportunity to say farewells to the departed. Holidays category=Gizad category=Holiday Gizad and the Other Gods ''Friends *Gorm, Gizad and Gorm are close allies. In many of Gizad's Priory schools the Smith and his followers are invited as honored guests and teachers. *Amara, Gizad and the Mother are as close-knit as any of the gods. Seemingly Brother and Sister in their relations, Amarites are invited as honored guests and teachers within Gizad's Priories. *Arn, Gizad and Arn don't have much in common but, like an Uncle and Nephew, they get along when its important. *Sylvalune Foes *Malvoch : Gizadi does not tollerate the so called 'Emperor'. Neutral'' *Maltharius : Gizad and Maltharius do not get along - nor do their followers. As Gizad believes that Knowledge should be available to all and literacy is a right not a privledge, Maltharius knows that information, like any other form of power, is a potent weapon. Maltharian followers argue that giving a child a sharpened dagger is foolish - eventually they will cut themselves on it or harm others; so too is the danger of giving people information freely. Gizad argues that only by learning from their mistakes do people truly understand themselves and others.The two deities are not exactly 'enemies' as both revere knowledge but they approach its use differently. Many Maltharians may barter with Gizadi for information and the two, generally, get what they want out of the deal but neither of them will trust the other. The one point where both followers are joined is in the protection of information. Maltharian followers have been known to reveal their true faith and take up arms to protect a Gizadi library-temple should it be threatened. During the second Witch War, many Gizadi temples in the Marches came under attack as either harboring wizards or sympathizing with them. The tale of Argent Tor illustrates exactly what happens when Maltharians and Gizadi work together to defend their books. Characters Category:Greater God Category:Neutral Category:Lawful Category:Knowledge Domain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Magic Domain Category:Post-Silence Deity